Count Spongeula
by Jingle101
Summary: While walking home from work late one night, SpongeBob gets bit by a mysterious black clam. Now he's got a taste for blood. I'm plannibg on trying to make this a scary story so if your squemish, don't read this... Spandy in later chapters!
1. The Bite

"What a late night. I'm so tired." SpongeBob was walking home from work. It had been an extra long day and he was practically dragging himself down the road. There was a rustling in the bushes but he was too tired to notice. Suddenly, out in front of him, a large, black clam came out into the open. It was abnormally big and had huge fangs. Before SpongeBob even knew what was happening, it had grabbed at his neck. He struggled with it for a few minutes before finally pulling it off him. Once it was off, he quickly ran inside and went to the bathroom. There were two deep bite marks where it had attacked him. He noticed the small trickle of blood coming from them and passed out. And that's exactly how he woke up the next morning.

"Ohh… what happen last night?" He slowly stood up, sore from falling and sleeping on the hard tile floor. When he looked over in the mirror and saw the two marks, last night's events came flooding back into his mind. He put on a band aid and started getting ready for work. When he was ready, he ran excitedly out the front door yelling "I'm ready, I'm ready!" all the way to the Krusty Krab. He worked hard all that day and soon forgot about his wound.

"Boy, you seem a little tired tonight."

"Oh it's nothing Mr. Krabs. I just need some rest." There was a certain glint in his eyes though.

"Well, it's closing time. Why don't you go ahead and go get some rest."

"Yes sir!" SpongeBob went out the double doors and started walking home. At the spot where he had been bit the night before, he suddenly got very wary. He began stumbling around and tripped over a large rock. As he was lying on the ground, a strange sensation came over him. He screamed and thrashed about but to no avail. As quickly as it had happened, the feeling stopped. He got back up, shaking with fear. He began walking home again with extreme caution. Right before he turned into his driveway, a little boy fish came running down the road. But he stopped dead as soon as he saw SpongeBob. His eyes grew wide.

"Are you alright little boy? You look kind of scared."

"Monster!" The boy screamed and ran back the opposite direction. SpongeBob smiled to himself.

"Silly kids, I'm no monster. But then again…" He lowered his voice darkly. The sudden urge to chase the boy was almost irresistible. SpongeBob realized what he was thinking and quickly ran inside. "Gary I'm home!" His pet snail came around the corner but stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could see him, Gary turned around and ran back into the kitchen to hide under the table. "Gary? Oh well, he's probably just asleep. SpongeBob walked up his stairs and almost went to bed. "Oh, silly me, almost forgot to brush my teeth. Got to keep them bright and shiny!" He went to lick his top row of teeth but stopped when he felt a sharp pinch. "Ouch! I think I cut my tongue." He ran to the bathroom and went over to the mirror. At first he didn't notice the odd reflection because he was too worried about his slightly bleeding tongue. But then he saw it. The image staring back at him was SpongeBob… but different. This version had dark red eyes, long sharp teeth, and a murderous look. This was a vampire SpongeBob.


	2. His First Victim

All that night, SpongeBob tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep. He was sure that the image of himself in the mirror was just imaginary. He was just a little spooked, that was all. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:30 in the morning. With a loud sigh, he stood up and went to get ready for work. He couldn't believe that he had spent all night worrying about his imagination. Once he was ready, he started down the road towards work. He could barely make it down the road. That morning he had been too paranoid to look in the mirror so he had no idea how terrible he looked.

"Uh SpongeBob?"

"Yea Mr. Krabs?"

"Did you get any sleep at all last night? You look terrible!"

"No Mr. Krabs. I didn't feel good."

"Maybe you should take a break."

"But Mr. Krabs! No one's ever taken a break since the chum fami–"

"I know boy! Now get out of here before someone sees you like this! And do me a favor. When you get home, look in the mirror."

"Aye aye sir." SpongeBob slowly turned around and headed out the door. He trudged home and before he went inside, he looked up at the sky. It would be a full moon tonight. He could already see it. Chills ran down his spine while he was staring at it. Evil thoughts crossed his mind but he quickly pushed them away. He didn't know what was happening to him. Why was he getting so many dark thoughts? After calming down a little bit, he pushed open the door and ran inside.

"Gary I'm home!"

"Meow?" This time Gary came out of hiding. He could see that SpongeBob looked terrible but it was nothing compared to last night.

"Yes I know it's early. Mr. Krabs is giving me a break."

"Meow." SpongeBob walked into the kitchen and put some food in Gary's bowl before painfully walking up the stairs. As soon as he hit the bed, he was asleep. At 9:00 PM that night, he woke up, completely energized. He looked out the window and this time, the full moon was right outside. He immediately felt that strange sensation again. This time it didn't hurt though. And it happened much quicker. More dark thoughts of blood and helpless victims crossed his mind. He didn't even try to push them away now. He had succumbed to the power swelling inside him. He stood up and looked out the window. At once, he saw a fish walking down the street. Most likely heading home from working late that night. A wicked smile crossed SpongeBob's face, revealing his two, abnormally long, sharp teeth.

--------------------------------------------------

"I've got to get home. Marsha's going to kill for working overtime again." The average sized, green, male fish was running down the road. He was wearing a long, tan overcoat and matching hat. He was in such a rush that he didn't even hear the sound shattering glass or footsteps creeping behind him. He started getting a nervous, paranoid feeling. Suddenly, a twig snapped and he whipped around. No one was behind him. "Calm down Joe, you're just getting a little spooked, that's all." He slowly turned back around and came face to face with a dark figure. It had large, red eyes. But something about the silhouette seemed familiar. "Sp– SpongeBob? Is, is that you?" The creature in front of him let out a loud hiss kind of like a cat's. The man didn't even have time to react. There was a sharp pain in his neck, then nothing but darkness.

------------------------------------------------------

SpongeBob woke up with a yawn and started stretching. There was a bad taste in his mouth. It had a salty tang to it and he was just on the verge of figuring it out when his doorbell rang.

"Coming!" He ran down the stairs in his underwear figuring it was just Patrick again. He pulled open the door and was shocked to see Sandy standing there. "Sandy!?" He looked down at himself and slammed the door in her face. Moments later, he pulled the door back open. "Sorry about that Sandy. I thought you were Patrick."

"That's ok SpongeBob but next time, warn me before you slam the door, alright?" SpongeBob flashed her a goofy smile. "But that's not why I came here. Did you hear about what happened on the news?"

"You mean about the new Goofy Goober's? I'm so excited!"

"No not that! Someone was murdered last night! Right down the street." SpongeBob turned white thinking about the strange dream he had had the night before. "They said that when they checked out the body, there were two really deep marks in the neck. Now I don't believe it but they it could have been from a vampire." SpongeBob gulped and started sweating.

"Uh, thanks for stopping by Sandy, I think I need to get ready for work."

"But SpongeBob, it's Sunday."

"Oh, then, um, I have to give Gary a bath. Bye Sandy!" He closed the door softly this time and ran into his bedroom. Was it possible that his dream wasn't really a dream?


	3. Making Decisions

It had been three days since SpongeBob realized he was a monster. Three more people had mysteriously vanished since the first one was found dead. Only SpongeBob had an idea on where they were. No matter what he did, he couldn't control himself. Every night that strange sensation came over him and it was like he was no longer in control of his body. Even his mind would work against him. It was now five in the afternoon. One more hour and it would happen. He was preparing to lock himself in the library when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"SpongeBob, are ya'll home?"

"Sandy! What are you doing here?" He ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Howdy SpongeBob! Me and Patrick just stopped by to make sure you're all right. Ya'll haven't been acting like yourself lately." SpongeBob looked past Sandy and noticed Patrick standing behind her. He waved to him and SpongeBob nodded his head in return.

"Uh well you guys really shouldn't be here." He glanced back at the clock. It was 5:23."

"Well then I'm heading home. It's almost Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy time!" Patrick raced off towards his rock and belly flopped right into his chair. He turned on the T.V. and started laughing. Then his rock slammed shut leaving SpongeBob and Sandy standing in SpongeBob's doorway.

"So are you gonna let me in or what?" Sandy put her hands on her hips and looked at SpongeBob. He looked up at her and let out a big sigh. He knew better than to argue with Sandy Cheeks. So instead of saying anything he just simply stepped to the side. Sandy smiled and walked past him. Once they were both inside, she turned back to him.

"Look SpongeBob. I know something's wrong with you. Are you sick?"

"Well not exactly. It's just…" he looked up into her concerned eyes, "really hard to explain."

"You know you can tell me anything SpongeBob."

"I know Sandy but… I…" He looked back over at the clock. 5:32. He needed to get Sandy out before it was too late. He looked around and stared towards his library. With a shock he realized that it locked from outside. "Uh Sandy, I need you to do something for me."

Ten minutes later Sandy was locking the library door while SpongeBob tried his best to explain why she needed to do that, from the other side of the door.

"I still don't get why you want me to do this SpongeBob."

"You just have to! I can't really explain it right now. What time is it?"

It's… 5:45, why?"

"Sandy you need to get out of here. Just come back tomorrow morning and open the door after its already bright outside. Ok?"

"I'm not leavin' y'all by your lonesome self SpongeBob. What if there's an emergency?"

"No Sandy! You have to go! If you don't your life will be at risk." The other side of the door was quiet for a minute. SpongeBob thought that maybe he had scared her away and started to feel relieved. Then she spoke up again.

"I don't care SpongeBob. I'm not leavin' you."

"Alright Sandy fine. You can stay just… whatever you do don't let me out of here. No matter how much I beg. Do you promise?"

"Yea, sure. I promise." Just then the clock began to chime. It stopped when it reached six. From inside the library, Sandy could hear loud moaning. Then everything went eerily quiet. "SpongeBob, you alright in there?"

"Yes Sandy, I'm perfectly fine." She jumped back away from the door. She could tell by his voice that he was speaking into the crack. But that wasn't what scared her. There was something about his voice. It was darker and deeper than normal. And his tone sounded, well, she couldn't describe it. "Why don't you let me out of here Sandy?"

"But you told me– "

"I know what I told you!" SpongeBob snapped at her. "I mean, I'm hungry Sandy. Couldn't I just come out for a bite?" He tried to calm his voice down but he still sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth.

"I'm not letting you out SpongeBob!"

"Fine Sandy! I don't need your help anyways!" He snapped again. There was a couple moments of silence. The all the sudden there was a huge crash. And silence again.

"SpongeBob!?" But there was no answer. Sandy pulled open the door and gasped. In the back of the room was a decent sized hole in the middle of the wall. She had no idea SpongeBob was so strong. She was still taking it all in when the creaked open and slammed shut. She jerked around but no one was there. She had a strange feeling that she wasn't alone anymore. Her heart started beating faster and she slowly spun around in a circle surveying the room. Her senses started reeling and her head shot up at the ceiling. To her terror, SpongeBob was clutched to the ceiling right above her. He gave her a gruesome smile and dropped down in front of her. That's when she noticed the long, sharp teeth. Chills shot down her back and she could feel her fur standing on end. There were other things different about him too. His eyes were red and blood shot. He was a darker shade of yellow and seemed to be bigger somehow.

"Will you join me Sandy?" He held out his hand to her like a true gentleman would. She wanted to swat it away but was too scared to move. Instead she swallowed and shook her head. "You have a choice. You can join me, or you can join those other four in their graves." A small tear slid down Sandy's cheek. Just for a second she thought she could see SpongeBob's eyes flash blue and his face was concerned. But he winced. When he looked back up, he was back to his vampire self. He gave her another evil smile. "Come Sandy." He stepped to the side indicating for her to walk in front of him. She glanced back at the wall behind her and knew there was no point in trying to fight him. He could easily kill her. She swallowed again and started walking. What was he planning on doing with her?


	4. Getting Through To Him

"So Sandy, are you glad you joined me now?" Sandy was still staring wide-eyed at the bloody mess in front of her. He had made her watch him kill another victim. She felt so sick to her stomach. The poor man hadn't even seen it coming. SpongeBob's shadow-less form had stalked him down the street before he attacked. Sandy watched helplessly. He had tied her to a pole farther up the road and threatened that if she so much as made a squeak, she would be next. She had wanted to shut her eyes and look away but she couldn't. Somehow her mind wouldn't let her. It was as if he had control over her. Another tear fell silently down her cheek. "Come, now Sandy. You don't want to be a weakling, do you?" There was something almost charming in his voice. He quickly untied her and began walking away. For a moment she thought that maybe he was letting her go. When she didn't follow he jerked around. "Coming?"

"Yes." She knew it was too good to be true. He headed off towards the body. She thought he was going to hide it somewhere and clean up the mess but instead he just walked past it as if it were completely normal. His pace was very fast. Sandy had to run to keep up with him. She was gasping for breath by the time she realized where they were heading. Her glass dome was directly in front of them. "Why are you taking me here?"

"Because, my dear, you need a rest. The sun will be up soon and I must flee. But don't worry; I won't leave you just yet." He walked inside her dome without even putting on a helmet. Sandy followed him in, not sure of what to do. She stood behind him and looked around. "Go ahead, don't mind me. You may as well get comfy. He walked off and sat on her picnic bench. She slipped out of her heavy suit but hesitated before pulling off the helmet. Wasn't this the only thing keeping SpongeBob away from her neck? She thought of the poor man she had seen earlier but doubted he would do the same to her. If that's what he wanted, wouldn't he have killed her by now? She needed fresh air anyways so she pulled it off.

"What are you gonna do with me?"

"Well isn't it obvious darling?" He said slowly turning around to face her. Sandy just stared at him so he continued. "I will make every creature in Bikini Bottom fear me. All who oppose me will perish. Once I destroy this worthless town I'll make my way towards King Neptune's castle. Everyone living in its borders will be vanquished. Then I shall be the ruler of the sea. But you? You will rule by my side and be my queen. The queen of the ocean."

"How… how could you!"

"How could I? With ease that's how! You don't know what it was like to be ridiculed by everyone! I always tried to take it as a joke. To be optimistic. This has been going on for years now Sandy. You were the only one who ever had a place in my heart." As he was speaking, he seemed to be calming down. His original, happy go lucky self was returning. Maybe if she could keep him talking, he would go back to normal and she could help him.

"What about Patrick? You know, your best friend?"

"Patrick is an idiot! I don't know why I ever became friends with him!" Talking about Patrick seemed to have the opposite effect than what she had hoped for.

"Why me?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've wanted you as more than a friend." Her mind was working fast. He seemed to be more like himself when he talked about her. Maybe this was how she could get through to him.

"I… I love you SpongeBob."

"What…?" His blue eyes flashed through and he started to smile. A real smile, not like the devilish ones he had been giving her.

"I said I love you." She got down on her knees in front of him so she was eye level. His bright yellow color was coming back. But he pulled away from her.

"No you don't! You're only saying this to get on my good side! I shou –" But he was interrupted by Sandy grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him close again.

"I really do love you SpongeBob." She pulled him even closer so he was now pressed up into her. She eyed his still sharp teeth cautiously but she knew this was something that had to be done. She leaned forward and felt his arms going around her waist. She stared into his beautiful blues eyes and knew he was almost back to normal. Suddenly, she brought her head close to his and kissed him roughly on the lips. She could feel him going limp in her grasp. His last words before he fell over onto the ground was: "I love you too Sandy."


	5. If You Can't Beat Em', Join Em'

SpongeBob woke up with a big yawn and started stretching. He looked around in confusion at the glass tank he was trapped in. However, he could only see the bottom of it. There was a large black sheet covering the top of the tank. He peered out the small slot of glass and immediately recognized the grassy lawn. He was in Sandy's dome! The events from the night before slowing came flooding back into his head. He broke out into a cold sweat. Sandy knew about his secret… what if she told everyone else? The whole town would surely throw him in jail. Maybe worse. But there was something else that he couldn't quite remember. Something had made him pass out and turn back to normal. The last thing he could recall was Sandy leaning close to him. She had whispered something that made him feel light headed. With a loud gasp he saw the scene replay in his mind. Sandy had said that she loved him and kissed him! A large goofy smile spread across his face and he leaned back on the ground with a contented sigh. No matter what happened to him, at least Sandy would know how he felt about her. He just wished he could tell her how sorry he was.

------------------------------------------------

Sandy was lying with her head on the table at the library. Tears were silently streaming down her face and collecting inside her suit. She had gone through every book, and every website she could think of for vampires. What she needed was a way to turn SpongeBob back to normal without killing him. There were no answers for her. She looked around the library and noticed a small group of fish pointing at her and whispering among themselves. She knew it must seem suspicious for a scientist like her to be looking up stuff about such nonsense. Especially since everyone seemed to be spooked because of all the murders happening lately. She decided to continue her research at home. Maybe she could find something helpful on her own trusty computer. The clock on the wall said it was about 10:30. SpongeBob should be up by now. But would he remember what had happened last night. A slight smile appeared on her face. She stood up and headed back to the tree dome.

-------------------------------------------

Sandy walked into the tree dome about 15 minutes later. The first thing she saw was the large glass tank covered with a black tablecloth she had put SpongeBob in. He had started to dry up in her tree dome and she didn't want to just leave him lying on the ground outside. If he had woken up before she got back, she might not get the chance to help him.

"Sandy? Was that you?"

"Umm, yeah SpongeBob. I'm here."

"Sandy I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to… I… couldn't help it."

"Don't ya'll worry SpongeBob, I know you were fightin' it. And I'm gonna help you. There has to be some way we can reverse the vampirism. If I could jus– "

"No Sandy! I've already tried. I've done research on every possible cure there is. It'll kill me. But… but, it's better that way. I'd rather die than have the whole ocean die."

"SpongeBob, no!"

"There's no other way! But Sandy, I can't do it myself. It won't work and I'm just not brave enough to end it like that. You said you would help me though. And you know there isn't any other way." Sandy thought long and hard. There were fresh tears rolling down her cheeks now. How could she kill someone she had just spilled her feelings out to the night before? How could she kill the only man she had ever loved? How could she kill…SpongeBob? Her mind wandered back to an old saying her father used to love. "If you can't beat em', join em'." Maybe that's exactly what she needed to do.

"SpongeBob, ya'll asked me once to join you. I think I've finally got my answer."

"Sandy that's crazy talk! I… I wasn't in control of myself then." She slowly let out a deep sigh.

"You were right. Together we could be unstoppable." She looked straight into his eyes. "But SpongeBob, do you remember what happened right before you blacked out last night?" He thought back to the kiss and once again that same goofy grin appeared on his face. He couldn't talk so instead he just dreamily nodded his head. "Good." She walked over and kissed the glass tank near his face. "I'll see ya tonight." She turned and started heading back towards the door while slipping her helmet back on at the same time.

"Sandy wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here all alone. And what happens when the moon comes up tonight?"

"We already discussed this." With that, she turned and went out the door leaving SpongeBob alone to fight the tears.

_Author's note: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been extremely busy lately and haven't really been in the mood for writing. Please forgive me! On a different note, I'm not exactly sure on how to end this. The next chapter will most likely be my last for this story. Review and tell me how you think the story should end!_


	6. A Love So Strong

It was getting late. Probably already about 5:00 pm. The transformation would begin any time now and Sandy would be back soon. SpongeBob sat in the corner trying to think of a way out of his situation. He gave a loud whimper. Banging his head on the glass behind him, he thought of how Sandy said she loved him again. Suddenly, there was a loud crack. He whirled around and saw the small crack. "If I had known it was this easy, I would've broken out a long time ago!" But that's when he noticed how thick the glass was. There was no way he could've broken through that without feeling anything. Unless… it had already started! He looked down at himself and noticed the deepening colors, the growing muscles, and the claws slowly inching forwards. "No!" He screamed. With a burst of strength, the busted through the large glass tank and ran straight for the door. He had to get out of there before Sandy returned!

-------------------------------------------

The sky was darkening. Sandy decided to head home. She didn't know what she would find, but she had a bad feeling in her gut. She turned the corner of a large gray building and was shocked to see several police fish around her dome. "Hey! What're ya'll doin' here?"

"Back up madam ! There seems to have been some kind of break in here."

"Break in!"

"Yes. A man called earlier to report some large creature running away from your house. He said when he looked inside, there was shattered glass and a big puddle of water. We expected a leak but searched the perimeter and didn't see anything. Do you have any ideas on who might have done this?"

"Um, no I don't. Well anyways, as ya'll can see, there ain't nothing wrong with my house so could ya leave?"

"That's a no can do squirrel."

"What! Why?"

"With everything that's been happening lately, we are requested to look into all break ins, disappearances, murders, ect." She gave a loud sigh of aggravation and stormed off to sit on a rock near her house. She knew the man must have seen SpongeBob escaping but where would he go? She needed to find him… and quick

Sandy was running as fast as she could. She had no idea where to start searching. He wouldn't have gone any place obvious like his house or the Krusty Krab.

"SpongeBob! Please come out!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the strong sense of someone watching her. She slowly spun around in a circle, looking up and down with caution. He could be anywhere. Suddenly, she could see a large, square shape with glowing red eyes, perched on top of the biggest tombstone in the grave. Once he realized he had been spotted, SpongeBob jumped down and made his way towards her.

"You were… supposed to… stay… away from… me." He panted. She realized that it wasn't completely dark outside yet. He still had his thoughts under control!

"SpongeBob, I ain't gonna leave you to fend for yourself." He hissed loudly and turned his back towards her.

"I'm fighting it… as hard… as I can."

"SpongeBob, I just want ya'll to know, no matter what happens, I still love you." He turned his head back towards her and tried his best to smile. For a moment, he was back to his old childish self, but he winced in pain and it all disappeared. He let out a loud noise that was a mixture of a hiss and a scream. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. "SpongeBob!?"

"Looking for me?" She turned around and was face to face with him. He was hanging upside down from the street lamp. He gave her a charming and hypnotic smile. She couldn't help but smile back. There was something different about him this time…. It was his eyes. They were blue!

"Hey you! Get down from there and put your hands up!" They both jerked, wide eyed, to the sound. Not too far away, there was a police fish with a gun pointed towards SpongeBob. "Don't even try to run! We've got you surrounded!" More police came in and started to form a circle around the two. Sandy recognized the one from earlier. He was beckoning for her to come towards him and away from SpongeBob. She looked around at him behind her. He was standing with his back pressed against hers. She turned back to the officer and shook her head no.

"Sir, that's a vampire." One of the younger officers whispered to the commander standing next to him.

"I know. That's got to be the one we're looking for."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, shoot him of course."

"But sir, what about the girl? We might hit her!"

"That's a risk we're going to have to take. It's either those two, or all of Bikini Bottom. Besides, see the way she's trying to protect him? That makes her an accessory. If she goes down with him, she goes down with him. If not, I guess we'll just let her walk. It's the vampire we're concerned with right now." The other officer nodded. He thought of the cruelty but decided against speaking his mind. Instead, he loaded his gun and waited for the next command. "Mam!" He yelled, speaking to Sandy this time. "You have till the count of ten to step out of the perimeter. If you insist on staying where you are, there is a possibility that you will be shot." Sandy could feel SpongeBob shaking behind her. She reached back and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it so hard, she had to bit her lip in order to not cry out.

"I won't leave you SpongeBob. I promise."

"Thanks Sandy." His voice was still strong and deep, but he seemed like his old self. They turned around to face each other. They both noticed the tears gliding down their cheeks. Sandy gave him a weak smile right as a loud shot rang out. SpongeBob clutched his side and staggered backwards. Three more shots, and he fell to the ground. Before Sandy could do anything to help, all the officers ran forward and pushed her out of the way. She hit the ground and a small crack was heard. Water started to seem through her helmet. Now she had no choice but to run back to her house. She ran as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face faster than they ever had before. She felt like she was betraying SpongeBob. She had promised to never leave him, and now he was laying dead on street with officers surrounding him. The thought was almost enough to make her stop running. She had nothing left to live for anyways. But she ran on. With every step, she swore vengeance upon the police fish that had taken his life… and hers.

_Author's note: The story ain't over yet people! One more chapter. ;D_


	7. As Long As I'm With You

Sandy stepped into the hospital and walked over to the front desk.

"How may I help?" the nurse asked her.

"I'm here to see SpongeBob SquarePants." The nurse silently flipped through her notebook before stopping, wide eyed.

"But, he's scheduled for autopsy at 1:30. Only family is allowed to go down there."

"I'm his… fiancé."

"Oh, I see. Well, I really shouldn't do this but, go ahead. Take the elevator down to the last floor and take a left. There will be several rooms. His is room 429. And wear this." The nurse handed her a red wrist band that said visitor on it.

"Thanks." She slipped on the band and walked over to the elevator. A couple minutes later, she stood in front of his door. She was afraid to go in but shook her head and pushed open the door. The first thing she saw was a small hospital bed with a large white sheet covering his body. She went over to the bed and hesitated before slowly pulling the sheet away from his face. She stifled a cry when she saw his relaxed face. He was completely back to his normal self except for his fangs. She gently picked up his hand and held it firmly with both of hers. She got down on her knees next to his bed and stared at his face.

"I'm so sorry. I promised you that I'd never leave and look what happened!" She stayed there on her knees for what only seemed like a couple minutes but when she looked up at the clock, it had already been over an hour. It was 1:15. She had to leave now. Sandy stood up and brushed herself off with one hand while still holding SpongeBob with the other. She just couldn't let go. After a few more minutes, she finally got the strength to leave. She placed his hand back down on the bed and turned to go. But something was stopping her. She turned around and looked at her hand. She had let go… but he hadn't.

"SpongeBob?" His eyes slowly opened

"S- sandy?"

"SpongeBob! You're alive! But… but I saw you get shot. I don't understand."

"You can't kill me with normal bullets." He smiled

"Oh SpongeBob!" She pulled him out of the bed and into a hug. His face went red but he hugged her back. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ms. Cheeks! You need to leave now. It's time for the autopsy."

"Um… can I just have one more minute with him?"

"Well, just one more minute since you're his fiancé."

"Thank you so much." SpongeBob gave her a questioning look. "It was the only way I could get in. They said only family could come see you."

"I don't mind." He pulled her closer and she laughed for the first time in days.

"Now's not the time. We gotta get out of here."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be ok."

_Author's note: The last chapter! Finally! :D I hope you liked it a lot! I'm considering making a sequel but I'm not sure. Maybe... or maybe not. Hmm… I'll just have to see what the fans want! (hint hint ;D)_


End file.
